The Bachelor
by xXLannyXx
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a producer on the hit TV show, The Bachelor. Every season, it's the same idiot waltzing in and acting like they own the world. But then, Magnus Bane comes in, and Alec realizes he may be wrong about everything. But, will new love survive the glamour of Hollywood and the women pining for Magnus's heart? (AU)


**Hello readers :D This is my first Malec fic, and I am very excited for you all to read it! Enjoy! **

**-Lanny**

* * *

><p>"Oh em gee! Have you <em>seen <em>the bachelor they picked for this season?!" squealed one of the interns.

"Yes! What a hottie!"

I fought the urge to groan out loud as I listened to the two girls flip out over the guy that had been the talk of the studio the past couple of days. I had yet to meet him, but I honestly didn't want to. Every season, we'd had some douchebag waltz in, play nice for the camera, pick a girl, then just end things as soon as he got his paycheck. The reality is total shit, but then again, a reality show is never really reality.

"Alec!"

I turned around to see one of the executive producers running towards me, waving his clipboard around like it was on fire. "Alec, you're gonna have to show around the studio today."

"But I thought Raphael was going to do that?"

"He's sick."

Yeah, sick, I thought, before I followed the guy to the front of the studio. The man who I assumed was Magnus Bane had his back to us, and he was waving his arms as he spoke to several of the female employees. They looked absolutely starstruck and I snorted. As soon as I did so, Magnus turned around and I felt my mouth go dry.

God dammit.

When they said Magnus Bane was a hottie, they weren't kidding. The man was practically flawless. Sure, the bachelors we'd had in the past had been handsome, but they really did not compare to Magnus Bane.

His tan skin was the color of caramel, and it set off his jet black hair. His eyes were a really strange gold-green color, almost like a cat's or something. He must've noticed my staring at him because he smirked and extended a hand, bright rings sparkling on his fingers.

"Magnus Bane. And your name, Blue Eyes?" he asked, that stupid smirk never leaving his lips.

"A-Alec Lightwood," I choked out, giving his hand a rather weak shake back.

"Alec," he said, and I could hear a faint accent in his words. Something Hispanic maybe? "Nice name."

I blinked. "Um, thank you. I guess. I uh, I'm supposed to show you around the studio if you're ready." I didn't know why I was nervous. He was a guy. A very attractive guy, but still just a guy. Probably the usual douchebag that struts in and acts like he owns the world.

"You're my guide? If I'd known, I would've made myself a bit more presentable," he said with a wink, and I felt my cheeks get hot. Presentable? One look at his outfit, and I was scared to see what presentable meant. He was wearing a pair of electric blue leather pants with a bright red jacket and a white shirt underneath. And then there were the rings, the necklaces, and the bracelets. He definitely was not the usual bachelor.

"Anyway, let's get started," I said with a nod, before I began walking. "Over there is your dressing room. That's where they'll be doing your makeup and getting your clothes together everyday before filming. And then through that door over there is the actual set where we film your uh, dates and whatnot."

"What's your job here?" he asked, and I glanced at him. "Huh?"

"Your job," he repeated.

"I'm just a producer," I replied with a small shrug and he tilted his head. His hair didn't budge, and I wondered how much product he'd put in it to get it to stand straight up like that.

"Just a producer? How old are you? Eighteen?"

"Twenty," I said, and he smiled. "Impressive. Most people don't get into the industry so young."

I shrugged. "My old roommate's father worked for this company, and he got me a position here so I could get some intern work done," I explained, and Magnus nodded.

"You know Alec, I know my way around a studio. But I don't exactly know my way around this town. Would you mind giving me a tour?" he asked, and I could feel my eyes widen.

"I. . .I can't. I'm sorry. But maybe you could get one of the girls to take you sometime this week. When filming starts and everything," I suggested, before I walked off and back to the small office I called my own.

I didn't like him. There was no way I could like him. I literally just met him. And besides, he would be picking a "girlfriend" in a few weeks. Why would I even bother getting involved in something like that?

No! No, there is no getting involved because there's no one to get involved with. Magnus. Magnus who?

Once I had talked myself out of even the tiniest of feelings I might have had, which I didn't, I packed up my things and drove back to my place. After getting a job at the studio, I'd finally been able to move in with my best friend and my adoptive brother, Jace. I'd waited until I knew I could help pay rent before deciding to move in, even though he'd told me I could move in sooner. Seems like being a model got you enough cash to not worry about extra rent money.

As soon as I walked in, I could hear Jace in a shouting match with his girlfriend, Clary. She was an art major at my school, and she was crazy jealous. I had a good feeling they were arguing about his newest photo shoot. I tuned it out as I walked into the kitchen and started putting dinner together. The front door slammed as I was cutting up tomatoes for a pasta sauce, and suddenly Jace walked in.

"God, she's crazy!" he shouted, and I rolled my eyes. "That girl has trust issues, I swear," he continued.

"She makes you miserable fifty percent of the time," I began, "so why don't you just dump her?"

"Because, the sex is amazing the other fifty percent," he replied, and I made a gagging noise. He threw something at the back of my head and I turned to glare at him.

"You're way crabbier than usual. What happened?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Liar, tell me."

"Okay fine, the new bachelor for this season came in today and. . ." My voice trailed off and I shrugged.

"And what? He's ugly? Rude? Stupid? Idiotic?" Jace guessed, and I shook my head.

"That's the problem! He's nice and he's hot and he actually wanted to hang out with me!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in aggravation.

Jace stared at me like I was some alien from a different planet. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is, what happens if we start spending time together and I, say, end up having feelings for him? Huh? He'll still have to strut on stage and make out with some girl desperate for her fifteen minutes of fame," I explained, and by the time I finished, my face felt hot and my heart was beating erratically inside my chest.

Jace was silent for a moment before he smirked. "Alec, you poor confused boy, it sounds like you've already got the hots for Mister Bachelor."

"No, I don't!" I exclaimed, and Jace shook his head.

"Alec, this is the first time you've shown interest in someone since the whole Sebastian thing. Instead of getting all defensive about these feelings, I suggest opening up a bit more to them. Who knows? Maybe something good will come of all of this?"

I cringed hearing the name of my last boyfriend. Although boyfriend doesn't seem like the right word. Asshat? Bastard? Life ruiner? Any of them seemed fitting. The point is, the guy had crushed my heart. No. Shattered it into a million tiny pieces that had taken months to pick up and put together again.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Jace said quietly, and I shook my head. He was the one that had been there and helped mend my broken heart. He'd dealt with my moping and mood swings for several, several weeks before I found it in myself to move on from that asshat.

"You're not the one that broke my heart," I reminded him, and he offered me a small smile before he opened the fridge and rummage around for something to eat.

Maybe he was right. I'd never been one for being a big believer in fate, but maybe I should've just let that fate person take care of all of it for me.

The week leading up to filming was rather uneventful. Magnus was busy working on his wardrobe and talking with the director, so I didn't run into him very often. I mainly stuck to my office and did paperwork. Suffice to say, it was a boring week.

The day filming began, someone knocked on my door as I was sorting through applicants for next season. They were already flooding in, and we hadn't even put out an announcement yet. "Come in," I said, and I glanced up to find Magnus walking in.

His look was far more toned down; black dress pants and a red button up shirt, the sleeves pushed up to reveal his toned forearms. He still had jewelry on, although it was narrowed down to some diamond studs in his ears and a couple rings on his fingers. All in all, he still looked hot as hell.

"Hello Alexander," he said, smiling at me as he sat down in one of the chairs placed in front of my small desk.

"Hi," I said, averting my gaze to the stack of papers I'd been working on before he walked in.

"You know, this whole shy, brooding thing you've got going on is very cute," he said, and I swear I almost choked on my own saliva.

"I'm sorry?" I looked up at him, and he smirked.

"You're cute. Come and get a drink with me tonight," he said, and I shook my head.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"But you want to?"

"Well yeah but-wait no. I mean yeah, that sounds nice but-" I groaned and placed my head in my hands. When I didn't hear him storm out or slam the door, I peeked at him through my fingers.

"You can't go out with me, because I'm supposed to be flirting with these girls who are only interested in having their faces plastered on _People _magazine, yes?"

I nodded and he smiled. "You can't be seen in public with me, but that doesn't mean you can't come to my place."

"We just met!" I exclaimed, and he shook his head as he stood up.

"Everyone starts off somewhere sweetcheeks," he said with a wink, before he walked out of my office.

What the hell just happened?

I left my office a couple minutes later and walked out on to the set just as filming began. Magnus was standing there, the lights shining on him making his skin practically glow. He caught my eye and winked before he turned his attention to the twenty-five women approaching him. All of them were perfect. At least, that's what the executive producers had claimed when they were narrowing down the pool of contestants.

Filming droned on for quite a few hours, and eventually I went back to my office to catch up on some paperwork. A few hours later, when I was packing up my things, I heard my door open. "Why did you leave earlier?" Magnus asked, and I snorted. "No offense, but it's no fun watching a bunch of women drool over you."

He laughed and approached my desk. "Well, I'd feel the same way if I had to watch a bunch of women drool over you," he said, and I felt my cheeks heat up, causing another laugh to leave him.

"Alexander, come and have drinks with me. Just a few. I'll even drive you home and everything. Meet your parents and all that," he said with a flick of his wrist, and I shook my head.

"You should be focusing on the show."

"Technically, I'm focusing on an aspect of the show. That aspect being the sexy producer they have working backstage," Magnus said, his voice low as he took another step towards me.

My hip hit the corner of the desk as I pulled my backpack on. When I saw the look on his face, I sighed heavily. "You're not gonna leave me alone until I say yes, right?"

"Smart kid. Now come on, my car's parked outside."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! MALEC :D<strong>

**Guys, I am a hardcore Malec shipper, so that is why I wrote this. I really wanted to write a Malec fic, and have wanted to for a while, so I thought I would do this :3**

**Tell me what you think! Leave comments, and don't forget to favorite :)**

**Much love and kisses,**

**-Lanny**


End file.
